Unspoken
by Hinata-Chan33
Summary: Katherine is Pitch Black's daughter, much to her dismay. When a perfect relationship goes wrong, everything else does. In the end, she's put under a spell and trapped in a Willow tree. That is, until someone releases her hundreds of years later. With a new look, she begins a new life. She finds a new love, one that really is unconditional. Can she make this one last forever?
1. The Story

**Another new story. This one is going to be fun to write. Well, here I go!**

* * *

Time was frozen for her. She couldn't move, or do anything. She could only think. She had no idea how long she had been stuck there.

You're confused, aren't you? Well, here, let me explain.

This girl's name is Katherine. She is a spirit. She is the embodiment of the four elements. By a spell, she has been frozen inside a giant tree for eternity.

Wait, I should probably start from the beginning.

It all began when she met one of the legendary Guardians...

* * *

_Katherine was wandering in a forest, when she came across a giant rabbit -or was it a Kangaroo?-. She went a little closer, to confirm that it was indeed a bunny. It was very strange, she thought, and it had to be at least 6 feet tall. She walked up to him, and he looked at her._

_"What're ya lookin' at, sheila?" He asked, a very evident Australian accent. She tilted her head cutely, like a curious child._

_"You, of course. Are you a bunny?" She asks, just out of pure curiosity. The pooka nods, _

_"Yeah, I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny, actually. My name is E. Aster Bunnymund. 'Nd who're you?" He asks her._

_"My name is Katherine." She said, and left it at that. She wouldn't tell him her last name, he would find out eventually. "You can call me Kat, though." She added._

_Aster smiled, "Alright. Pleasure to meet ya, Kat." He holds out his paw. She takes it and shakes it a little._

_"The pleasure is mine, Aster." She smiled sweetly. If only the two of them knew what would come in the future._

* * *

_For several years, they were inseparable. The perfect example of an unconditional friendship. And that all changed on a certain Valentine's Day._

_Katherine fiddled with her delicate fingers, messing with her auburn hair, her eyes searching and avoiding all contact with a certain pooka's. _

_Aster was nervous as well, he was just better at hiding it. He looked at her, frowning a little, "Why so nervous? Is somethin' botherin' ya?" He asks, concerned. She shakes her head quickly, stuttering out a reply._

_"N-no, I-I'm fine.." She lies. "Th-there's just something I want to tell you... But I don't know how.." She looks down, her cheeks burning bright crimson. Aster's eyes widen, hoping that she was hinting at what he thought she was hinting at. He takes one of her hands, smiling. _

_"I have a feelin' I already know what it is." He hugs her tightly. He whispers in her ear, "I love ya, Kat." _

_Her eyes widen, and she smiles. She hugs him back excitedly, "Oh my gosh! I love you too, Aster." She nuzzles her nose against his._

_And for the moment, everything seemed perfect. And then that moment ended._

* * *

_Many, many years after that, the two only grew closer. But, it turns out their unconditional love wasn't so unconditional._

_"Aster, wait!" She called, speed walking to him as he walked further away. "Please, let me explain!" _

_"Why didn't ya tell me?! We've been together this whole time and you never even said anythin' about it!" He shouted back. He'd finally stopped walking away and faced her. She looked torn, it nearly made him want to forget about this whole issue and just go back to the way it was the day before. But he couldn't just drop this._

_"I was afraid, Aster, terrified! I knew that if I told you Pitch is my father then you and the others would leave me.. I was so scared.. Aster please.. tell me you still love me. Just because he's my father doesn't change who I am. Please, Aster.." She begged. He shook his head. This was serious.. there were so many thought running through his head._

_What if later on, she turned on them and joined Pitch?_

_What if this was all an act, and she was leading them into a trap?_

_What if everything she was, was all fake?_

_Many other questions seeped into his mind, and fear started to taint his heart. He felt like he just couldn't be with her anymore, knowing that she was **his **daughter._

_"I'm sorry, Kat.. I have to go." He looked at her dejectedly, seeing the torn look on her face. She looked absolutely devastated._

_It wasn't long until the Guardians trapped her within the tree, to make sure she never could join her father, or do anything against them. It hurt them all to have to do that, but they did it anyway. Better safe than sorry._

* * *

And that leads us to where she is now, still stuck in that tree.

Then, a woman came to the tree. Dear Mrs. C, a woman very knowledgeable in spells and curses. She felt very bad for little Kat. Mrs. C knew Kat didn't and wouldn't do anything wrong, and she had been waiting for this chance. After hundreds of years, she finally got the chance she was waiting for.

Mrs. C went up to the tree, placing her hand on it. She starts chanting a spell, one powerful enough to release Kat from the accursed tree.

"С помощью этого заклинания, я освободить несправедливо наказан, с этого пения я спасти невинных. Отпустите!" (*1) The base of the tree began to glow bright purple, and Katherine emerged from the tree.

Kat stands still for a moment, before her eyes flutter open. She looks at Mrs. C, then backs away a bit. "P-please don't hurt me.." She says quietly. Mrs. C chuckles sweetly.

"I'm not here to hurt you, sweetheart. I'm the one who just got you out of that darned tree." She explains. Kat looks at her in confusion,

"But, why would you save me? The others all abandoned me, so why wouldn't you too?" She asks. Mrs. C caresses Kat's cheek like a loving mother.

"Dear, you never did anything wrong. You are as innocent as a newborn, and just because you are the Boogeyman's daughter from his past life doesn't mean you'd do anything wrong. You don't deserve to be locked up in a cage, you just the same as all us other spirits." She smiles. Kat smiles, the light returning to her eyes. She hugs Mrs. C tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" She shouts happily. Mrs. C looks around, making sure no one was there.

"I need you to go to the South Pole. I know you can endure any kind of weather, and that's where you're going to have to stay for a while until we can work out how to keep North and the others from seeing or recognizing you. Alright? I'll be there in a few days to help you. Just be careful and keep a watchful eye on your way there. Alright?" She says quickly, and Kat nods.

"I'll be extra careful." She says with a childlike determination. Mrs. C chuckles.

"Alright." She kisses her forehead. "Be careful, child."

* * *

Kat had several close calls on her way to Antarctica. She almost ran into Bunnymund, Toothiana and Sandman.

She nearly was seen by all three of them. She promised Mrs. C that she would be careful, but it was a lot harder than she thought. After about a day's worth of riding the wind, she finally made it to her destination.

It was really cold in Antarctica, but she wasn't affected by it. Being the embodiment of all four Elements, she needed to be able to handle extreme temperatures.

But there was one thing she wasn't expecting. Another Guardian, one she had never heard of was there. She was never told that there was a fifth Guardian.

I'm sure you're thinking, how did she know he was a Guardian? She could feel it in the vibe he gave off.

She was frozen in thought, stuck staring at him. He was so intriguing.. His stark white hair blended in with the snow. his blue hoodie and brown pants contrasted his pale skin. It wasn't until he caught her gaze that she saw he had electric blue eyes.

He looked at her strangely, obviously not expecting anyone else to be at the South Pole, the same as her. All was silent for the longest time. She was the first to break the silence.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jack Frost."

* * *

***1: This is spoken in Russian, and it translates into "With this spell, I release the unjustly punished, with this song I save the innocent. Let go!" It was cool, because at first I typed it into the translator differently, but then when I double checked it came out as this. This sounded a lot better than what I had originally put, so I went along with it.**

**I have a mission for whoever reads this. Guess who Mrs. C it! I bet it's really obvious, but still. Whoever gets it right will get a virtual cookie! :D**

**Anyway, this was just a random idea I came up with, and figured it would be fun to type it up and see what happens. Alright? Alright.**

**I don't own ROTG or any of it's characters, only my OC's and the plot of this fanfic.**

**~Hinata-Chan33, Signing out!~**


	2. The New Kat

**:) I really like this fic. It might just be my favorite one that I've come up with. **

**Frost (Guest) Has won a virtual cookie! :D Yes, indeed, Mrs. C is Mrs. Clause, as if it weren't already obvious. **

**Anyway, continuing on!**

* * *

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Jack Frost."_

She tilted her head to the side. "Jack.. Frost? Oh! I know you!" She suddenly exclaims making him flinch and look at her in confusion.

"You know me? How?" He asks, giving quite the incredulous look. She laughs, smiling widely at him.

"Who do you think lets you ride the wind?" She asked him, earning herself a shocked look from the white-haired boy. He laughs, now closer to her in a more friendly way.

"Really? That was you the whole time? I never knew there was someone who actually controlled the wind. What's your name, anyway?" He asks, grinning and resting the crook of his staff on his shoulder. her smile disappears and she looks down.

"My.. name? I don't know if I should tell you.. you probably should even be talking to me.." She said, attempting to sound harsh on the last part, but failing horribly.

She really only sounded afraid.

Jack wondered what has gotten her sounding afraid like that. It probably wasn't Pitch.. since he had been defeated recently and wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. It's gotta be something from her past... something bad happened, and she's scared it will happen again. Jack smiled understandingly. Then he frowned. Wait.. he shouldn't be talking to her? Why is that? She already knew him because of the wind, right? What was wrong with them being friends?

"Wait a second, why shouldn't I talk to you? You already know me, it's only fair that I get to know you too." He said, twisting himself so his head was under hers and he was looking up at her. She averted her eyes quickly, a pained look forming on her face.

"I'm not supposed to be here. I'm still supposed to be trapped in a tree, for the rest of eternity. I would tell you the whole story.. but there are two sides. My side, and _**his **_side." She says, suddenly sounding resentful when she mentioned 'him'. She didn't even have to say his name, just thinking about him made her blood boil. "But when you talk to _**him,**_you mustn't tell him that I've been freed from the spell. Say that you found the tree I was in and was wondering who I was, or something like that. Alright?" She says curtly. He looks at her in pure confusion,

"Who do you mean by 'him'?" He asks, finally given the chance to ask.

She laughs darkly, which was a very strange thing to see since her voice at the moment and her face didn't match at all. A dark voice to such a sweet face, it just didn't match.

"Ask the one you call 'Kangaroo'."

* * *

Jack flew to the North Pole, since he didn't really know how to get to the Warren other than the tunnels and a snowglobe, and Bunnymund is the only one who can use the tunnels, since he makes them.

Snabbing a snowglobe while North isn't looking, Jack teleports to the Warren. Much to his dismay, Bunny is already in a bad mood, so he really has nothing to do.

Wait, why was he here again?

. . .

Oh yeah! He was going to ask about the girl.

"Hey, Kangaroo!" Jack shouts, gliding up to the giant bunny. Bunnymund glares at the winter spirit,

"Whaddaya want, Frostbite?" He asks, clearly angry about something.

"Woah, woah, calm down, Bunny, I just wanna ask you something, I don't want you tossing me in the river." Jack holds his hands up in mock surrender. Bunny sighs, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Frostbite. Alright, what were you gonna ask about?" Bunny looks at Jack, obviously having calmed down enough to talk.

"Well.. I came across this tree... and.. I saw a girl trapped in it. Do you know anything about it?" Jack asked, as simply as he could. Bunny visible froze up, his eyes wide and his face contorted in alarm. Jack looked at him curiously, "Well? What about it?"

"I.. Well.. I guess you have a right to know.. The sheila's name is Katherine. She's the Elemental spirit, meaning she controls Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. I met her several hundred years ago.. We got close, we were good friends, and then we were in love. We were together for a hundred years.. But if only I had known what she was hiding from me, from all of us." A pained look in his eyes as his ears fell back against his head.

Jack was confused, what did she hide? Before he could ask, his unspoken question was answered.

"She is Pitch's daughter. It's why we used a spell to trap her in the tree. We couldn't risk her turning into a girl version of Pitch." He said, resting his forehead in his hand. "I hated havin' to do that.. I turned on her, before she could turn on me.. It took me a long while to get over that.." Jack looked at the pooka in shock. Katherine? That incredibly innocent looking girl he saw before was Pitch's daughter? No way! And.. did the Guardians-not including himself-really have to lock her away in a tree? That just seems a bit extreme to him..

"I never would have guessed.. she looked so innocent.." Jack pondered outloud, though to himself.

"Hey, Bunny.. what if she was freed from the prison in the tree?"

* * *

"Kat!" Mrs. Clause, Myndi, called out, smiling brightly as she caught sight of the elemental spirit. Kat smiled back, running to the motherly woman and tackling her in a hug.

"I didn't expect you to come so soon!" Katherine laughed happily as Myndi hugged her back.

"I just had to come. I can't leave you out here alone now, can I?" She chuckled. "First, we'll start by building you a home here. It'll be easy as pie, with the help of some magic." She winks at Kat, who's eyes sparkle with excitement.

"This'll be so awesome! Will it be made from wood, or bricks?" Kat asks Myndi.

"Bricks of course! Wood would wear away in the snow and harsh winds, but bricks are much stronger to withstand the extreme weather." She says, and with the help of a spell, they begin building the humble home.

Several hours and magic castings later, the brick cabin was completed. Complete with a full working heating system, kitchen, and water system. It looked small on the outside, but it was simply huge on the inside. It was like an illusion.

Kat smiled, absolutely delighted of her new home. "It's wonderful!" She went inside, excitement just bursting from her being like a child waking up on Christmas morning.

Myndi smiled at the young spirit, very much happy at her decision of freeing the girl from the tree.

"Isn't it so cool, Myn?" Kat asks, grinning. Myndi nods,

"Yes, it's quite wonderful. Now, we need to change your look a little.." Katherine frowned, obviously not too excited about that. Myndi sighed, "I know you don't want to, dear, but you want to be able to travel and have fun with other spirits, right? Then they can't know that it is you. If they do, they'll only put you back into that tree." Katherine frowned more. She definitely did not want to be confined again.. she'd much rather be free. If she had to change her look, then so be it. She'd probably have to change her name too. She sighs,

"Alright, Myn. What do I do first?" She asks. Myndi smiles,

"First, we're going to change your hair. You'll only ever have to dye it this once, the color won't ever wash out. Now, what color to choose.." A color palette appears in Myndi's hand, and there were natural and unnatural colors. Browns, blacks, hazels, purples, blues, greens. There were all sorts of colors. Out of all of them, Katherine chose a hazelnut color. The sweet brown was a good enough change from her original auburn color. Myndi smiled, approving of the choice. Myndi changed Kat's hair to the chosen shade, and grinned widely. "Oh, it's perfect!" She exclaims, earning a laugh from Kat.

"I should probably change my Wardrobe too.." Katherine looked down at the clothes she wore. A bright red tank-top, blue pants, a brown zip-up hoodie, and a white belt with wind designs on it. Myndi nodded in agreement. After trying several different things, an outfit was finally decided on. A blue ruffle skirt with clouds on it, with a brown and red layered-ruffle tank-top with blue glitter and a light gray hoodie. The bright colors went well with her hair and eyes, so Myndi decided Kat didn't have to change her eye color.

"Now, we think of a new name for you.." Myndi put her finger to her chin, in deep thought. Kat thought for a moment, then grinned.

"I've got it! Adaline! Addy for short." Kat grinned. Myndi smiled,

"That's a beautiful name! You are now known as Adaline, or Addy for short."

Katherine grinned. Now, she could be free.

* * *

**Alright, just to make something very clear, and hopefully not confusing..**

**The characters will call her by Addy (or Adaline), but as the narrator, I will always refer to her as Kat or Katherine. Alright? I hope that's not too confusing. Until next chapter!**

**~Hinata-Chan33, Signing out!~**


	3. Damage cannot be undone

**I have no idea why I enjoy typing this fanfiction so much. Anyway, ...**

**Frost (Guest) asked: Is this the Katherine from the books, or just a coincidence?  
My answer: It's simply a coincidence. I actually haven't read the books yet, so I had no idea that there was a Katherine in them..**

**Alright, now that that is taken care of, on to the chap! :D Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_Now, she could be free._

"Wait a second, Frosty, whaddaya mean 'what if she was freed'? Are you plannin' somthin'?" Bunnymund asked, sending a suspecting glare at the winter spirit. Jack flinched at the glare and held his hands up.

"Calm down, Bunny, I only asked what you would do. I'm just curious." He covered. It was a good thing he was a quick thinker. Bunnymund glared for a bit longer before relaxing his shoulders and sighing.

"Alright.. well, I don't really know. I guess we would seal her back up again. I really don't wanna have to do that again though.. It was hard enough the first time. I hated havin' to do that.. I still love her, an' I think about her all the time. I do regret lockin' her up like that.. The way she looked at me when I saw her for the last time.. I wouldn't be surprised is she hated me forever for that. I wouldn't blame her." Bunny spoke sadly, as if he resented himself for hurting Katherine the way he did. Jack looked at the Guardian of Hope, in deep thought.

"Bunny.. if you could go back to that time and change what you did.. would you?" Jack asked, hesitating at first. Bunny looked down at his paws, his brows furrowed.

"Yes.. I would have changed the whole way I reacted.. I would have listened to her when she tried to explain.." He said, his voice starting to shake. Jack nodded, understanding. He patted the pooka's shoulder and stood from where he had sat.

"I need to go make some snowstorms.. Cheer up, Kangaroo." Jack smiles and flies up and out of the Warren.

Bunnymund sighs, hiding his face behind his paws. "I'll try.."

* * *

Katherine stretched her arms, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm so happy.." She wandered to the kitchen of her new home, glad she still remembered how to cook. She could feel her wind being used, and she knew it was Jack. She could tell because she heard everything with her wind, meaning she could hear everything he said when he was flying. She felt her wind carrying him.. towards her? Why? Hm.. She thought about it for a moment.

Maybe he actually went and talked to Aster.. if he did, then he must be coming back to get her side of the story. She sighed. Once again, she was going to have to mentally relive the incident. She never wanted to, but when she was locked away, it was all she could think about, besides the few times she was distracted by a certain someone using her wind.

_I seriously don't want to have to think about Aster anymore. He betrayed me, and I cannot forgive him. It doesn't help if I have to think about him and what he did. It doesn't-_

Her thoughts were cut off when a knock on the front door rang in her ears. She already knew it was Jack, and she could tell he was impatient. He wouldn't stop knocking on the freaking door. She sighed, "I hear you, ya know!" She called loudly, heading to the door. "Jeez, it's not like the door's locked." She opened it, to find a very jittery and excited winter spirit. She looked at him weirdly. "Well, what's gotten you all hyped up?" She asked, only half joking. He rolls his eyes,

"I need to hear your side of the story! I've heard the Kangaroo's, now I need yours. Please? Wait a second, are you the same girl from before? You look super different!" He starts rambling, and she puts a finger over his lips to shut him up.

"Yes, I'm the same girl. I just have a different look now so the other Guardians don't know that I'm Katherine. So FYI, from now on my name is Adaline. Or, you can call me Addy." She smiles a little. He nods, smiling.

"That's a cute name, did you think of it yourself?" He asks, and she nods.

"Yup! It's always been a name that I've admired. It's a pretty name." She grins widely, feeling a bit proud of herself. She was glad she distracted him enough so he forgot about the story. Ah well, he was a lot dumber than she thought..

"Oh! Hey! I got distracted, I need to hear your side of the story still!" She sighed. Damn it. He apparently wasn't so dumb.

"I was hoping you had forgotten.." She lightly smacked her forehead. He looked at her, a look of mixed emotions evident on his face.

"Did it hurt you that much?" He asks gently. She looks at him, and seeing the sympathy on his face, that look just breaks her. She just starts crying, no warning at all. Jack freaks out, "H-hey! Why are you crying? please don't cry.. uh, I don't know what to do! I probably should have worded that differently.." He sets down his staff and hugs her, not able to think of anything else to do to help. She looks up at him, unsure at first, but then she decides it would be okay to rely, just this once.

After a short while, she was finally able to calm down enough to talk. Jack was kinda afraid to ask her about it now though. After just witnessing that, he didn't think it would be right to make her talk about it. Just before he could voice his thoughts, another voice rang out in the room.

"S-sorry about that.." Kat steps away from him. "I don't know why I broke down like that.. sorry for freaking you out.. I'll tell you now." She looked at him and smiled a little. He shook his head, once again about to speak, only to again get cut off. "Now, I know he probably shortened it a bit, and maybe cut some stuff out. Mine will be a little longer." She sits on the ground and motions for him to sit in front of her.

"It all started when I met Aster. It-"

"Wait, you call him by his first name? The rest of us only call him Bunny." He says, tilting his head. She sighs,

"Yes, I've always called him Aster. Now don't interrupt me anymore. Now, as I was saying, It was a very very long time ago. About... hm, was 800, or 900? I don't really remember.. Oh well, it was about 800 years ago. I think. Anyway, I met him in a forest, somewhere in Berlin, Germany I think. When I first saw him.. I honestly thought he was a kangaroo or something. I-..." She looks at Jack, who had suddenly burst into a fit of laughter on the floor.

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't the only one who thought he was a kangaroo!" He says through his laughter. She looks at him oddly, before giggling minutely.

"I suppose it is funny.. Anyway, will you let me continue?" She asked him as he was still laughing. He calmed down in a heartbeat and sat back up, nodding very quickly.

"Yeah, keep going!" He looks at her excitedly, and she sighs a little. His excitedness simmers down, and he looks concerned for her now.

"So, I went up to him and asked him if he was a bunny. He obviously said yes, and he tells me his name is E. Aster Bunnymund. I tell him my name in return, but only my first name. I was afraid to tell him my last name, so I didn't. After about 50 or so years, I started to fall in love with him. It was a beautiful Valentine's Day, in the year 1252, when we made our relationship official. I was so nervous to tell him, and when I was going to he beat me to it." She giggles a little at the sweet memory. "We had a lot of fun times together. We were almost never apart. Everything was perfect.." A few stray tears slipped down her cheeks. "But then that was all over in the blink of an eye.. Pitch had visited me and Aster one day, about 100 years after we had gotten together. He told Aster the truth, what I had been hiding the entire time.. That I am Pitch's daughter. I never wanted to be.. I was going to tell Aster, I was simply waiting for the right time to tell him. But of course, as he always does, Pitch had to go an ruin everything good that I had. Aster got upset with me, angry that I hadn't told him. But how could I? I knew he would only hate me if he knew.. and I was right. He hated me so much, and the other Guardians did too, that they locked me away in a tree." She stopped there, afraid if she said anymore she would break down and cry again. Jack looked at her sadly, feeling sympathetic towards her.

"Hey.. Aster doesn't hate you. I know he doesn't. I talked with him earlier, he still loves you. He regrets that he locked you up like that. He told me that if he could, he would go back in time and change how he acted, he would have stopped and listened to you." He explains, taking her hand reassuringly. She looks at him, shocked. Then, her eyes harden again.

"That doesn't change the fact that he betrayed me. He hurt me, and I can't forgive him. We can't go back to the way it was.. We can't turn back time. They knew me long enough to know that I wouldn't turn on them. They could trust me. But then.. they decided I was too dangerous. I never wanted to be his daughter.. I hate Pitch. He was only my father in my past life, when he was still human. He stopped being my father the day he let the fear take over his heart." She said, looking down on the floor. Jack couldn't find the right words to say. What in the world was he supposed to say to that?

"Well.. all of that is in the past now. You're not trapped anymore. Now you can start over, you can be free." He smiles. _Where did that come from?! _He asks himself. She smiles at him,

"Thank you, Jack." He grins. There's a real smile. He finally saw her genuinely smile. He was more than glad, he had found the right words.

"You're welcome, Adaline."

* * *

**Well, here's the third chap. :D Hope you enjoyed! Please follow, favorite and review!**

**~Hinata-Chan33, Signing out!~**


	4. Acceptance

**Reviews:**

**Frost (Guest): Why thank you, I like Adaline very much.**

**db (Guest): Haha, alright alright, here's another chapter.**

**Those were the only two. ;~; Anyway, on to the chap!**

* * *

Tooth fluttered around the forest, the one with the giant willow tree. She wasn't taking a little cruise for fun, oh no, she was here on an urgent matter.

Here, let's have a little flash back, shall we?

_Baby Tooth flew as fast as she could, back towards Tooth's palace. This wasn't good, not good at all! She squeaked as she quickly flitted to Tooth, trying her best to relay the message she so desperately needed to tell her. Tooth laughed a little, "Baby Tooth, slow down. I can't understand you if you're speaking so fast."_

_Baby Tooth sighed and shook her head, slowly repeated what she had tried to say before. Tooth's eyes widen._

_"What do you mean she's no longer spellbound?!" _

So, that's where Tooth is now. Frantically searching for the Willow tree. She gasped, her teeny hands covering her mouth. "Oh no.."

She shot into the sky, flying full speed ahead to the North Pole.

* * *

"Wait a second, whaddaya mean?!" Bunny shouted. Tooth sighed, aggravated.

"Exactly what I said! She's no longer spellbound! She's not in the tree anymore!" She yelled, exasperated. North looked shocked and at a loss for words. Sandy was asleep on his cloud of sand, paying no attention to the discussion at hand.

Suddenly, a bright light shone into Santoff Claussen, shining upon the Guardian's symbol just in front of the globe. All the Guardians, minus Jack, looked at the light. As the moonlight displayed shadows of Pitch and Katherine, all four of them heard a voice in their heads.

_Do not be afraid._

_I have taken Katherine,_

_she has been remade._

_A brand new being,_

_someone completely new._

_Elements she will bring,_

_a lovely song she is._

_She is now Adaline,_

_no longer the daughter of the shadow man._

_She is free,_

_let her stay that way._

The Guardians were all speechless. Manny took her and made her into another being? Still the same powers.. just a different person. Would she look the same? Most likely not.

Before they could find any words, Manny spoke again.

_My warning you must heed,_

_Find her soon,_

_It is she you need._

_She is the key,_

_to keep the children free._

North looked up at the moon, shocked. He soon recovered his normal facade, and grinned. "We must call Jack. He will help find girl."

They heard a very familiar laugh ring in the room, looking towards the now open window. There was Jack, with Katherine right behind him.

"I already did." He grinned.

* * *

_*Just before Jack and Adaline arrived at the North Pole* _

Katherine wiped tears from her eyes, having just finished laughing really hard at one of Jack's jokes. "Wow, Jack, where on earth do you get all these jokes?" She asks, giggling.

"I just make them up I suppose.. either that, or I remember them from an old joke book I looked at a long time ago." He grins.

Everything was silent for a short while. Before the silence could be broken by wither of the two, a bright light shimmered into their line of vision. A voice rang in their heads, one they already knew. "Manny!" They both shouted at the same time.

The voice chuckled fondly, sounding much like a father.

_Katherine, my dear child,_

_you surely have changed._

_I have given you this chance to be free,_

_do not be afraid of the Guardians, _

_just leave it to me._

_Jack, dear child,_

_Guard Katherine with your life._

_You two will be very close soon, _

_so you must learn to protect and trust._

_And her true identity, _

_you must keep safe._

_If you don't,_

_ she may be sent back to her eternal grave._

They both looked up at the moon, as if asking. _'Did you already speak to the others?' _Manny replied before they could voice their question.

_Head to the North Pole,_

_the situation is under control._

Jack looked at Kat, and she looked at him. They both smiled. "Let's go!" Jack said excitedly as he stood and grabbed her hand. She nodded and stood, being pulled to her feet by Jack. Kat looked down, greatly hesitating.

"Jack.. what id he recognizes me? What if he sees right through my act?" She asks quietly, obviously sounding terrified. Jack smiles kindly, tilting her head up to him.

"Hey.. Manny's got this under control. Everything will be fine. Alright?" He says, and she smiles a little. She nods.

"Thanks Jack." She hugs him. He hugs back, then quickly pulls away, still holding her hand. He practically drags her out of the house, flying up in the air with her. She laughs merrily, and they both head to the North Pole.

* * *

And that, my pets, leads to where they are now. Katherine hiding behind Jack, who was grinning. All the Guardians called out joyfully to Jack. Well, mainly North and Tooth.

"Ah, Jack! Nice of you to come, and you brought girl too. Wonderful!" North bellowed, laughing. Tooth hugged Jack, grinning.

"I assume that Manny spoke with you as well?" She asked. Jack nodded, pointing to hazel-haired girl behind him.

"He spoke with both of us." And within a second, all attention was on Katherine and she didn't like it. She buried her face in Jack's back, hiding in the fabric of the blue hoodie. Jack looked back, as much as he could. "Adaline? What's wrong?" He asks, worried. She shakes her head, her voice muffled, but understandable.

"I don't like how they're staring at me.. make them stop.. it's scary.." She said. Jack couldn't help but smile at how childish she sounded. Jack looked at the other Guardians, who still had their eyes fixed on Katherine. He sighed, placing his hands on his sides.

"Uh, guys, could you not stare so intently? It's scaring her.." He said, sounding slightly irritated that they could be so rude. They all blinked, all laughing nervously at the same time. Bunnymund was the first of the four to speak up.

"Sorry 'bout that. We're just a little... uh.. shocked." He managed to say, tapping his foot subconsciously out of nervousness.

Tooth flew up to her, holding her hand out. Katherine slowly took her hand. "Yeah, we're sorry. You look a lot like someone we knew.. Her name was Katherine. You're so much like her... yet so different too." She says, spinning around Kat.

Sandy went up to her, and she knelt in front of him to be his height. She smiled a little as he signed things in his sparkly golden sand. She nodded, answering his question. ***1***

North smiled at her, "Welcome to North Pole! I hope you like." His eyes sparkle with a childlike wonder that Kat had to smile at. Jack smiled, glad she was getting along with them so far. Now, there was only one left. Aster.

He slowly walked up to her. She looked at him, hoping that her fear wasn't noticeable. He looked at her, standing up to his full height. She looked afraid as she looked up at him. She felt so small. Then he smiled and patted her head. "Nice ta meet ya sheila." She smiles a little, glad he didn't recognize her. Relief washed over her, and she reached up and held his paw, feeling the fur with a childlike innocence and curiosity.

Jack sighed, relieved. Well, all was going well. But one thought still lingered on Jack's mind.

_What did Manny mean by "You two will be very close soon"?_

* * *

**Well, another chapter completed. :D**

***1* I didn't mention what the question was or her answer because that will be important later, and I don't want to give anything away just yet. Alright?**

**XD Okay, so. ^_^ See ya next chap! **

**~Hinata-Chan33, Signing Out!~**


End file.
